


Little Sister Bets Her Pussy on a Magic Trick

by HomerSoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Impregnation, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomerSoc/pseuds/HomerSoc
Summary: A little sister wants to show her big brother a magic trick. When he doesn’t want to play along, she bets her own body that she can pull it off successfully.
Kudos: 21





	Little Sister Bets Her Pussy on a Magic Trick

Little Sister Bets Her Pussy on a Magic Trick  
F4M, Legal teens, Incest, Implied Impregnation, Magician, Rape (for reluctance)  
A little sister wants to show her big brother a magic trick. When he doesn’t want to play along, she bets her own body that she can pull it off successfully. 

So, pick a card big brother. Any card.

Come on… just do it. I know you think my magic is dumb, but for me it’s my passion. I’m getting really good at it. I’ve already won talent contests, and make some money on the side performing at parties and stuff. Some day my name will be as famous as Houdini, or David Copperfield, or any of the greats. There will be tv specials, and a show in Vegas, and it will be incredible. 

This outfit I wear while I’m performing won’t hurt either. It’s patterned after the sexy one Zatanna wears in DC comics. Magic is all about misdirection. Well, if the men are all looking at my cleavage or my legs, they won’t be noticing some sleight-of-hand.

[sigh] Normally I’d smack you for looking at my body like that, but I did specifically reference it and how it looked in this outfit. I know you’ve got a thing for me. It’s only slightly less creepy since I turned eighteen. But you’re never going to get further with me than just looking.

Hmm. But you’d like at least a chance at it, right?

So humor me. Pick a card. Any card. Look at it, and put it back in the deck. I get three tries to produce your card. If I can’t do it… well, then you can do me.

Oh, you heard me. I just bet my body over my skills as a magician. I’m so confident in my skill as a magician that I’m willing to let my big brother fuck me if I can’t do a simple card trick. I’m not going to get it wrong of course. I’ve done this trick a million times. But all it costs you is a few minutes of your time. For that, you get the remote possibility that I mess up and you get to fuck me. With a condom though. Let’s not go crazy. You do have a condom, right? 

Well, let me see it. I’m not taking your word for it.

Hmm, okay. Just a regular condom. I’ll put it over here in the unlikely event we need it. I’m taking the fact that you actually produced it as accepting my deal here.

So once again… pick a card. Any card. I’m holding them fanned out face down in front of me. Take one, look at it and memorize it, and put it back anywhere in the deck where you want to.

Good. Now I’ll shuffle the cards once… twice… three times. And by magic, the card has moved to the top of the deck. I’ll just flip it over.

Is this your card?

[short pause]

What do you mean it isn’t? Of course it is! You wouldn’t lie just to have sex with me, would you?

Except you aren’t. I’ve become far too good at reading tells on someone’s face. That really isn’t your card.

Okay, not a problem. That’s why I specified three tries. I must not have gotten the shuffles right. Um… maybe if I shuffle them again, it will work? Except the card isn’t in the same spot where you originally put it. It could be anywhere now. But this is magic, so I’ll still make this work.

And… there we go. This must be your card.

[short pause]

[sigh] Fuck.

Okay, I still get one more try. I’m not going to lie. I may have messed this up, and I’m panicking more than just a little right now. But we’ve already eliminated two cards out of fifty-two. That just leaves fifty cards to choose from, which leaves me with a two percent chance of guessing right.

You’ve watched too many magic routines with me though. You think I’m just trying to make you think I don’t know what’s going on. It’s flattering that you think I could act that well. But, um… what do you say we call off this bet, and I just give you a handjob right now. That way you’re sure of getting something.

You’d like that, wouldn’t you? A handjob from your little sister is more than you ever expected to get. I think you’ll appreciate what my highly trained and dextrous hands can do for your cock.

Or maybe you’d prefer a blowjob? I can see you getting hard. And if I run my hand over the front of your pants, I can feel it as well. Maybe it’s just the sexy magician outfit I’m wearing. Or maybe it’s the thought of having sex with me earlier. But now it’s definitely my hand, and the way I’m leaning into you to show more cleavage. Or the way I’m gently unzipping your pants, and reaching inside to pull out…

The four of clubs! That was your card. Hah!

Wait. After the initial confusion of how the card ended up in your pants, your reaction is one of victory. That really wasn’t your card? Oh God. Please tell me that was your card. I know you wouldn’t lie to me. You’ve never been able to fool me, so I’d know if you were lying.

Oh fuck. I practiced this trick for days. I have a dummy set up in my room, and I was pulling cards out of the zipper, and I had it correct the last twenty times in a row. 

You know, I really should go back to my room and practice, and try to figure out where I went wrong. So if you’ll excuse me, I’ll just gather up my cards and… and…

Yeah… you’re actually going to hold me to the sex thing, aren’t you?

[sigh] You know what? Fine. I fucked up. Twice. First i made the deal with you in the first place. Then I messed up the stupid magic trick. Now I’m going to get fucked myself. At this point, I deserve it. But you have to wear that condom, got it? That’s was part of the deal, and that’s the only way this happens.

Okay, let’s get this over with. I already unzipped your pants. You can finish undressing yourself. As for me, I’ll take off my coat with its long sleeves.

Um, yes. That was a dove. He’ll come back when he’s hungry.

And now this low cut vest. It’s so tight it’s almost a corset really. Any other time, taking it off would be a relief. Instead, there’s no misdirecting you from the fact that you’re now seeing my naked breasts. 

But I have to keep going, even though I don’t want to. I have to take off the boots. Then the black briefs, leaving me in just the fishnets and panties. 

Except you’re already naked. Of course, you’re a little more enthusiastic about all of this. More than a little, really, especially based on how hard that thing is. But fine. I’ll take off the fishnet stockings. And… and now I guess I have to take off the panties.

God… now would be a really good time to make myself disappear.

Whoa. Before you get close to me, you’re putting on the condom, remember? It’s bad enough I have to let you have sex with me. I’m not taking a chance at letting your impregnate me too. But I’m watching you as you put it on to make sure you do it right. 

[pause]

There. It looks like a snug fit for you, but then again, my pussy will be too. I see it’s lubricated, too. Well, that makes one of us.

I’m going over to your bed now. Don’t take that as any kind of enthusiasm. But I do keep my word, and I do want to get this over with. So just because I’m lying on your bed now, completely naked, don’t think I’m doing it with any amount of anticipation for what’s going to happen next.

I won’t move either or try to stop you as you get on top of me. I’m honestly a little scared of your penis right now. It’s so big and hard and pointy. Except the pointy end doesn’t collapse back into the blade like one of my prop swords. At least I don’t think it does. It would be both funny and a huge relief if it did. 

Except it feels very real as you push it against me. I don’t think that’s a prop. It’s too warm to be fake, and I think I can somehow feel your heart beating through just it being pressed against me. This is all too real.

Now you’re looking to me before you go any further. I’m not going to tell you you have to stop. I made a bet with you, and now I have to live with the consequences of it. You can go ahead and fuck me. Just don’t expect me to enjoy it nearly as much as you’re going to.

Great. It’s starting to go in. Your first magic routine is going to be the disappearing penis trick, with me as your lovely assistant. But there’s no smoke and mirrors… no misdirection. We’re actually going to be having sex. We’ll be having incest.

Oh God… you’re pushing harder against me. It’s… it’s going to go in, more and more…

[moan as entered]

It went in. All the way in. I can feel it buried inside of me. I can’t even deny it’s my brother’s cock to myself, because I can just look up a few inches and see your face staring down at mine. I can’t stop looking into your eyes, even as your entire body begins to slowly move as you thrust into me. 

[soft moan] Neither of us can believe this is happening. You never thought I’d let you fuck me, and I never thought I’d get the magic trick wrong. But I did, so now we’re having sex. 

But just this once. I’m never letting you do this ever again. Part of it is that I’m never going to wager my body again, no matter how good a magician I become. But mostly it’s that I’m never going to let you get near me again.

At least I’m getting wetter. It’s embarrassing, but it’s making this all easier. Maybe then you’ll finish faster and then I can forget about this all the sooner. Or maybe I need to help you a little? If you’re just thrusting into my limp body, that could take a while. But if I start to move with you…

[moan] Don’t take any of this as any kind of enjoyment on my part. I’m just trying to help us finish sooner. And by us, I mean you. I’m not going to have an orgasm from this.

Well, probably not. There’s a little bit of uncertainty now. And after I messed up the card trick, I can’t guarantee I won’t mess this up with an orgasm. I don’t want to, but I didn’t want to mess up the magic trick either. But sometimes things happen that I can’t control. Like my body. I can’t control what it’s doing right now. My body is moving on it’s own. My pussy is doing things on it’s own. But I still won’t tell you to stop. I made a deal. At least there’s the condom. That at least provides some barrier between us. It will keep your cum from getting inside of me. It doesn’t change the fact that our naked bodies are pressed together, but it’s something.

[moan] I’m feeling something else too. I… I think I might actually cum. I don’t want to. Not from my brother’s cock. But maybe the shame from you making me have an orgasm will teach me a lesson and make me a better magician. Any time I am about to screw up a magic trick, I’ll think about how I had to let my big brother screw me, and it will make me work that much harder.

Oh… working harder… that’s what I’m doing now as you thrust your cock into my embarrassingly wet and warm pussy. I’m moving in rhythm with you… squeezing you with my pussy… My fingernails are digging into your back. This feels so very, very wrong. But also so very, very right. I’m the one misdirected right now. I expected this to be horrible, and it’s turning out to be wonderful. But I’m still never letting you do it again. No matter how good it feels. Or how hard I cum. 

Oh God. Fuck me! Fuck me, big brother! Fuck your little sister’s little magical pussy. I never wanted what we’re doing, but I want the orgasm you’re going to give me. It’s going to be so intense. I can’t help but wrap my legs around you as I feel it about to hit me. I want to pull you deep into me. Thank God for the condom, or this would be so dangerous right now.

That’s it… I’m going to cum. And you are too. We’re going to cum together, and I’m worried it’s going to make me imprint on you somehow, or fall in love with you, but it’s too late to stop now. And I don’t want to stop either… I want to cum so badly… and to make you cum…

[improv to orgasm]

[pause]

Oh fuck. What did we just do?

And… I feel wet inside. I mean, I know most of its from me. But… oh, fuck. Pull out of me. Get off of me!

Oh God. Oh my fucking God. The condom broke. There’s cum everywhere! Well, except inside the condom. Oh fuck! How did this happen?

Wait. It looks like something tore the condom. Take a look at it.

Huh. It looks like something got in there. Take it out of the condom.

What the hell? It’s some folded up paper. Open it up.

What? It's... it's the queen of hearts.

By any chance, was that your card?

Ta da!

[short pause]

Well, well. I guess your little sister isn’t such a bad magician after all, is she? The look on your face right now is completely worth having sex with you and possibly getting impregnated by my big brother.

But that actually turned out to be fun. I was going to fake all of that stuff at the end, but instead if turned out to really happen. I might be willing to have sex with you again, even if magic isn’t involved.

You just have to promise not to magically disappear on me if I do get pregnant with your baby.

Except… something tells me I’ll find a way to keep you around...


End file.
